Sparks and fireworks
by Azz-rosez
Summary: Phineas thanks isabella in a way isabella didnt expected and other drabbles
1. Summer belongs to you

**hey so I just thought of this story out the blues but hope u all like it.**

 ** _summer belongs to you._**

after the song finished and everyone was going home phineas did something isabella thought phineas would never do phineas walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her at first isabella didnt know what to make out of it so she just went with the flow.

" umm is there something you want me to do or are you in some sorta trouble?" Isabella asked " nope I'm just thanking" phineas said with a smirk " for what?" She asked confused " for saving us all if it weren't for you we might have been still stuck on that island " phineas turned her to him

" well I don't have oatmeal for brains " isabella blushed they both burst into laughter " you're pretty smart and cute for a fireside girl "phineas smiled "gosh phineas I'm flattered " isabella giggled " well you should be. ... look isabella I'm so sorry about Paris and the other times I didn't notice your hints I'm sorry izzy " phineas said " it's okay phineas and how did you found out?" She asked " ferb told me about it and I noticed that you were crying on the island" he answered isabella turned her head to ferb " thank you " She mouthed " you're welcome " he mouthed back she turned back at Phineas and smile " i'll forgive you but under one condition... do you feel the same way I do?" Isabella asked blushing " does this answer your question?" He chuckled then he press his lips against her's and kissed her isabella wrapped her arms his neck then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her and deepened the kiss a few minutes after they broke the kiss panting " yes yes it did " isabella kiss his cheek and smile " I love you " he nuzzled his pointy nose on her cheek isabella gave a cute giggle " I love you too " She kissed him lightly on his lips " I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow "she let's go of him and started walking towards the gate " bye " She waved " bye " phineas smiled.

 **sooo what did you guys think about that * mind blown * love and review NO FLAMES. BYE**


	2. Night of the living pharmacist

**night of the living pharmacist.**

 **isabella:** Phineas aaah.

 **Phineas:** hang in there isabella we're almost there.

 **isabella:** it's just if this is the end there's something I have to tell you.

 **Phineas :** okay shoot.

 **isabella :** for the longest time...

 **Phineas :** c'mon there it is.

 **isabella :** but ,Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU

 **Phineas :** I like you too, isabella

 **isabella :** no! I mean I like-you like you

 **Phineas :** wow. I mean, gosh. I...i...I 've always felt..

instead of Phineas trying to finish his sentence he quickly thought of the saying action speaks louder than words he grabs her hand pulled her into him and crash his lips into hers isabella let out a squeak of surprise she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. They slowly broke the kiss a smile grew on there faces " the same way" he finished his sentence isabella's face was red as his hair " heheheh" She squealed " then she heard zombies behind her " get away from her " shield the zombie from touching isabella " Phineas no! Ahh" She screamed **(a/n: I guess you guys probably know what happened in this part so I'm just gonna skip that part)**

after everybody got changed back to normal ( the water tower)

" isabella. are you okay? " Phineas asked

" Yeah. Just a little foggy" isabella answers

" what happened " Phineas asked confused

" I remember building the vortex sprayer, but after that I have no clue" isabella got up

" me neither but whatever happened it worked" Phineas said

" yes. everyone seems to be noticeably lab coat free.

" at least everyone within the walled city of Danville.

 _(Overhead shot to reveal everyone outside the walls is now a Doof zombie.)_

 _" Yeah too bad about the rest of the civilization .. but I still think I'm missing something " isabella turns to Phineas and smiled_

 _"Yeah. Me too " he smiled back._

 _ **wow this oneshot really meant something to me ( sniffing) but anyways who cares about my story broken feelings hope you enjoy this one shot bye.**_


	3. Bullied

One day Isabella was skipping over to phineas's house then she saw Buford beating up phineas by the garage she quickly ran up to them " Buford what are you doing " Isabella screamed " showing this little dweed not to mess with me " Buford punches phineas in the arm " why are you beating up my best friend? " Isabella crossed her arms " bikes" buford said " wait your beating up phineas because of bikes? " isabella finalized " get lost girly you don't know what i'll do to you " buford lets go of phineas 's colar and drops him on the ground " okay Buford we both know you're not going to do anything to me cause you see i'm a girl and you do know that you can't hit girl right." Isabella stated " that's it you had you're chance" buford walks up to Isabella and before he could do anything she punches him in the stomach and stepped on him foot " oh hey you're mom said to tell you that there's a giant octopus in you're room and he ate buff " Isabella smiled " oh no bbbbbbbiiiiiiifffffff I'm coming for you Biff " Buford yelled running home as soon as he was gone phineas and Isabella burst out with laughter Isabella walked up to him and kneel down to help him " are you okay? " Isabella asked " Yeah I think so " Phineas tried to get up " ouch ouch! I think I sprained my ankle " Phineas limped " here let me help you " isabella got up and wrapped his arm around her neck and they started walking inside.

" so that's why buford beat you up ? " isabella asked Phineas had just finished his story of why buford was beating him up " and I'm all done! " isabella said she just finished wrapping phineas's ankle in a cast " Wow it looks great isabella thanks! ? Phineas exclaimed " You're welcome I got my making a cast patch last week " She giggled " so how long does it have to stay on? " Phineas asked " a week! She said simply with a smile so which means.. can't believe I'm saying this NO! inventing " Phineas eyes almost poped " what!, what are you trying to do to me woman!" The eleven year old yelled playfully Isabella gave a gigle at his response " I'm trying to help you I'm doing this just to be safe " the twelve year old said " okay so what do I do till then and you know boredom and i don't get along very well " phineas chuckled Isabella rolled her eyes " well our parents are out of town for a week so I'm gonna be here hopefully we could do something what doesn't involves inventing to do "Isabella smiled " thanks again Isabella what can I do to repay you? " phineas smirked " phineas I'm you're best friend it's what friends do! " Isabella exclaimed as she took a seat next to him on his airbed " but really I wanna repay you " phineas said then a thought gave in his mind he smiled at his idea " I know a way to repay you " he smiled then he scooted closer to her and gave her a kiss on her both cheeks a blush appeared on her face " thank you for...everything you've ever done for me you are the most sweetest,kind,amazingly cute girl and best friend ever and I couldn't and wouldn't recall what my life would have been without you." Phineas said as he tucks some of her hair behind her both ears both hearts skipped a beat Isabella's heart melted with joy at that moment she was so happy she could scream for the top of her lungs " oh phineas that's the most sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me " she tackles him with a hug phineas hugs her back and squeezes her tight then they slowly let's go of the embrace they both got lost in each others eyes then their lips met they both shared a long passionated kiss Isabella fell back on the bed he smiled on top of her Isabella slid her hands up his chest phineas's ankle gave a tiny shock of pain but phineas didn't care at that moment phineas was one cloud nine. They both didn't wanted to stop but they had for 2 reasons one: they are out of air and two: before any adult comes in or else they were in big trouble they both separated their lips from each other grasping for air phineas got off from on top of her Isabella smile and looked at him " I guess we both feel the same way " Isabella smiled " yes,yes we do " phineas gave a side huge.

 **hey guys so dreadwings I guess that one was for you hope you like it till next time bye.**


	4. love ray

_love ray_

It was a normal day at Danville the birds were chirping, Perry trying to sneak out. Then the fireside girls except Isabella walked into phineas and ferb's backyard.

" hey phineas what's up " Gretchen said

" hey Gretchen..where's Isabella" phineas turned around

" yeah about Isabella we need you're help " Milly said

" sure girls what's the problem " phineas asked

" Isabella got shot by some kinda love ray which is making her fall in love with baljeet instead of you " Anderson said " well all we need to do is ... Did you just say Isabella is in love with me phineas said " yes Isabella's been in love with you for 10 years she didn't tell you because she thought you would hate her " Katie said to him " what! I wouldn't have hate her why would I hate Isabella if I feel the same way she does about me? " phineas said with a small smile " so you do feel the same way about her " Gretchen smirked " yeah I really do " phineas blushed " but if you make the non- love ray you'll still have a chance with Isabella " Gretchen said " you're right Gretchen ferb I know what were doing today " phineas said " hey guys watcha ya doing today " Isabella said as she walked in with baljeet along with Buford " I can't really say heh " phineas scratched his ear so he was lying " well it better be good pointy " Buford said

Later

Isabella and baljeet had been acting all lovey-dovey all day and getting poor phineas jealous whenever Isabella said baljeet was cute his face would get red with fury

"He's totally jealous " Gretchen said to ferb as he nodded in approval " good thing ginger is not here to see this " Milly said with a giggle the fireside girls finally got baljeet alone " what is you girls wanted to talk to me about?" Baljeet asked " yeah umm ya know how isabella's soo into you instend of phineas?" Milly asked "yeah it's a kinda strange that she gave up on phineas " baljeet said " well she did'nt actually gave up on him" anderson said " what!?" Baljeet gasped " she's under some love ray thingy that's why she's been acting like this to you"gretchen said " were so sorry baljeet we knew how much you kinda liked isabella" holly said " nah it's okay but thanks for letting me know" baljeet said as they walked back in the backyard " and it's done " phineas smiled " great so all we have to do is shot her this?"gretchen asked " yup and she's be back to normal " phineas said.

So phineas aimed the non-love ray at isabella and pressed a red button and a pink ray hit isabella's body next thing they knew isabella was fast asleep good thing baljeet was there to catch her from falling on the ground " PHINEAS! "Gretchen gasped and turned to him " i said to fix her back not put her to sleep is she gonna be okay?" She almost screamed phineas gave a slight chuckle " gretchen! She's fine she's wake up and she would'nt remeber being in love with baljeet we just need to get her inside now!" Phineas ran towards her. AS soon as they got her on then couch buford came in a few mintinues eating and apple " buford? Where were you?" Baljeet asked " getting lunch...what's wrong with girly? is she dead?" Buford asked confused " no buford she's not dead we'll explain later" gretchen said a few mintinues later isabella slowly fluttered her eyelids open phineas was the first person she saw then she remebered she had a crush on him " what happened?" Isabella asked as she got " guys i need to talk to isabella alone for a sec" he mouthed the last part as he montion his head to the backyard " okay sure no problem " ferb said as the others walk out to the back leaving them alone isabella was about to say something but just then phineas mustered up all his straight and courage and smashed their lips togather isabella let out a squeal of shock a few seconds after sbe started kissing back they broke the kiss looking in eatch other's eyes " izzy i am so so so sorry i was blind to your hints i should have paid more attension you instend of trying to impress and by the way you got shot by some love ray which made fall in love with baljeet instend of me so i made an un-love ray to bring you back to normal" phineas said gaining his breathe isabella sat there montionless letting all what phineas just did and say soaked in " umm question how extactually did you find you found out about my crush on you?" She finally spoke " in order for me to fix you back the fireside girls told me" phineas chuckled " oh " she blushed hot pink " so you're not mad at me?" She asked shyly he burst out a laugh and wrapped his arms around her and pulled close to to him and kissed her ear she gigled a bit and gave he a peck on her cheek " does that answer you're question?" He squeezed her tight she looked up at him with a smile and nodded " good " he kissed her head and hugged her tight.

 **mrdbznarutofan i guess this one's for you sorry i took so,long my internet's not working well these days so i hope you enjoy you request bye.**


	5. Anniversary

one night isabella layed on her bed crying because phineas had forgotten their 10th anniversary

Then she heard gituar strumming in her back yard she hopped off her bed and went sraight fo the backyard then she saw phineas standing in the middle of the yard strumming his gituar with a big grin on his face then phineas started singing as he slowly walked up to her

Bow Chicka Bow-Wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow-mow-mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka-chicka choo wah  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

My baby's got her own way of talkin'  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world she's a'rockin'  
By my vocabulary's incomplete  
And though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losing (losing)  
When I take the time to translate

Here's what I'm talkin bout:  
Bow Chicka Bow-Wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow-mow-mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka-chicka choo wah  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you.

Then phineas stopt strumming his sweet slow melody and smiled isabella's face was red as a tomato " happy 10th anniversary bella I love you so much" phineas said then he tilted his tranagle head and leaned in and kissed her her eyes grew then she wrapped her arms around him and kiss him back rougher then they both broke apart " i love you too " isabella hugged him


	6. Beach

A sunny at the beach -flecther took phineas,ferb and their friends to the beach.

The sun was setting everyone was gathering up to home Isabella was packing up her stuff till she heard a familiar voice called her.

" hey Isabella could you come over here for a second I wanna show you something" phineas yelled waving at her she place her stuff over her back a ran over to phineas

" hey phineas watcha ya-woah" isabella stared at the sun

" beautiful isn't it" he chuckled

" yeah it is" she smiled Then phineas wrapped his arms around her smile grew even bigger

" listen bells I have to tells you something" he turned her around

"The day I first met you I had no idea that you would be the best thing that's ever happened to me remember that song gitchee gitchee goo we sang at the googleplex mall?"

" yeah" she nodded her head

" good cause I um sorta wrote that song about you" he smiled Isabella's cheeks turned hot red and I mean very red

"Re-really" tears streamed down her cheek and slowly brought her cheeks back to her normal colour

" yeah I just was to nervous to tell at the moment" he rubbed the back of his neck

"Phineas you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say something like this to me" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm guessing since we met?" He laughed Isabella gave a slight chuckle then they both looked into each other's eyes locking their gaze together

" I love you Isabella" he blushed

" I love you too phin" IIsabella giggled

And with that phineas pulled her into their first ever kiss they both smiled in each Other's lips

" I love you " he whispered in her mouth

" i love you too" she deepened the kiss

Isabella knew that she would never forget this moment and every time she went to the beach she would go right where she got her first kiss.

 **~ love**


	7. massage

"Hey phineas watcha ya doing" Isabella asked confused on what phineas was really doing

" hey isa just can't seem to get this stupid itch off my back,got any ideas" phineas scratch his back against his oak tree Isabella placed her finger on her chin thinking " _aww she looks so cute when she's thinking"_ phineas thought with a smile on his face " so you've tried EVERYTHING?" Isabella asked snapping phineas out of his thoughts " yeah " pphineas still struggling with his back " hmmm...cooking?" Isabella asked with a trail of laughter in her voice phineas gave a slight chuckle and shook his head " I don't think cooking would work, Isabella " phineas chuckled Isabella giggled " well I seems to me the only way of getting rid of that thing is to get a massage " Isabella said Hoping that phineas would let her do it " okay can you do it?" Phineas asked " sure anything to help a friend" Isabella smiled " great let's go up to my room" phineas said as they walked inside.

 **25 MINUETS LATER...**

" izzy that felt great thanks" phineas said to isabella as they walked outside "your welcome what friends are for?" isabella giggled then it had a moment of silence " look listen i hope things are not too arkward between us now-oh no,no,no,no it's not not i totally get it " isabella interuppt him then a few moments of silnece came upon them then they notice they were holding hands isabella locked her gaze into his phineas's hand made it's way up to her cheek brushed away a lock of hair behind her ear revealing her pink heartshaped earrings his thumb slightly touched her lips which tickled isabella gave a giggle then he tilt his trianglar head and pressed his lips agaists her her lips were soft as a cloud isabella felt like fainting so she just gave her whole body and soul to phineas the feeling of love traveled through her whole body she tilt her head and deepened the kiss. but isabella had to say her first kiss with phineas was a bit sloppy **(A/N: there 11 years so so come on every kids first kiss is sloppy)** they both broke apart gasping for aira huge smile spread across isabella's face "well i guess we both fell for each other huh?" phineas laughs isabella laughs and tackled him into a hug " i love you" phineas kissed her forehead " i love you too Flynn" isabella hugged him tighter. a few weeks later phineas and isabella started dating then a week later they became the happiest couple on earth.

 **the** **end**

 **~dreadwing216**

 **honestly this was fun to write although it had me uncomfortable but i sucked it up and wrote it hope u love this one-shot. love ya'all. don't forget to review**


	8. across the 2nd dimesion

" um major monorgram" isabella raised her hand " uhh yes?"he answerd " so none of us will remember ANY of today?"she asked "uhh yes" he said " good" isabella smirks at phineas and grabs his shoulders and kissed him full on the lips "ISABELLA!"phineas gasped " hit it carl!" isabella yelled " no! wait,wait" phineas said "fine make it quick"carl folded his arms " isabella why didn't you tell me this before?why'd you wait till we were having are minds erased to kiss me?" phineas turned to her and took her hands isabella looked down in depression " i didn't tell you because...well i already have you as a friend and i rather you be oblivious to my hints than lose you as a friend i-i couldn't risked that" isabella said as a tear runs down her cheek phineas smiled and kissed her back " ya know that's the same reason why i didn't tell you i liked you phineas blushed " really?" isabella smiled " yeah"phineas wrapped his arms around her they both hugged isabella kissed his cheek they both press their foreheads against each other " sir are you crying?" carl asked " no i'm sweating through my eyes"major monorgram sniffled " okay sir were ready"phineas said as they walked back into their spots holding hands

"i love you" isabella mouthed

" i love you too" phineas mouthed back with a smile

" hit it again carl " isabella said then carl pressed the button.

 **the end.**

 **(and we all knew what happen in that part so i don't need to explain all of that shit). hope you enjoyed it please review**


	9. Operation crumb cake

**Phineas:** _(offscreen)_ Hey, Mrs. Ferguson! _(walks up to the postwoman with Ferb)_ Did my comic book arrive today?  
 **Postwoman:** No. Just this letter. _(gives it to him)_  
 **Isabella:** _(gasps)_  
 **Phineas:** Oh, look! It's from you, Isabella!  
 **Isabella:** _(in her head)_ _Well, Isabella, here it is. He's finally going to know how you really feel. There's no turning back now._

 **Isabella:** _(in her head)_ At least you told the truth and you spoke from your heart, _(smiles)_ I can accept this.

 **Phineas:** _(offscreen)_ "Dear Phineas..." _(cut to Phineas reading)_ Aw, and there's a little heart. " i think I've been hiding my feeling for you for far too long. i like you, phineas i liked you since...well since the day we met i gave you hints a million times but you've ignored them i tried telling but i just got nervous everytime. phineas you're smart , cool , fun , optimistic ,awsome and kind. you always put my safety infront of evrything else you do i guess what i'm trying to say is phineas you rock my world everytime i'm near you. you have no idea how sweaty my palms get when you touch me".

"no matter what you'll alway be my little crumbcake

signed by: you're best friend isabella

something snapped inside of phineas anger built up inside of him Isabella saw his expression tears immediately streamed down her face " I KNOW! " Isabella snapped phineas turned around facing her and he was about to say something but Isabella beat him to it " I know I just can't believe how stupid and I am to even think that you would actually have feeling for me. So just forget about that stupid letter I sent you and forget about all what I've said in that letter I can't believe I'm so stupid! " Isabella cried then she ran home crying " Isabella wait! " phineas ran after her " ahh young love" the post woman said " well I better get going hope those two love birds get together bye now " she took off

At Isabella's house

Phineas rang the doorbell and waited for a few second then the door opened revealing -Shapiro " hey phineas wow you look so tall and cute long time no see si , so " she smile " thanks ms. Garcia-Shapiro is um..Isabella home?" Phineas rubbed his neck " why yes she yes she is and she looked upset is everything alright between you and Isabella?" She asked concerned " yeah everything's fine I just really need to talk to her " phineas said " okay sure come in " she led him in " her room is on the right " she direct him " thanks " phineas said and walk up to her room and gave a slight knock on the door " Bella?" Phineas called " go away phin I'm really not in the mood for talking" Isabella shuffled " come on open up Isabella we really need to talk" phineas knocked again then isabella got up and opened the door as soon as she opened it phineas launched himself into her and pulled her in a sweet kiss Isabella was obviously surprised and shocked. Really. Shocked

They pulled away from the embrace a smile grew on both faces " isabella i love forever and always" was all phineas could say he still dazed out from their kiss a tear struck down isabella's face along with a blush " phineas i-shh" phineas interuppt her placing his index finger on her lips "you don't need to say a word that letter said it all " phineas removed his finger from her lips then he softly brought her face close to his and says " I just want the only girl i fell for so I just want you to know that I love so much and you're my little crumbcake too " phineas winked at her isabella giggled and rolled her eyes playfully " I love you too " Isabella crash her lips against his a smile grew across his face And they stayed in the embrace seems like for centuries.

 **~ unicorns**

 **Don't forget to review and I need at least 20 reviews in order for me to continue so this is...well you all know flipping name why do I have to tell you anyways see you next time bye now**

 **My reviewers: but-but**

 **Me: I SAID GOODBYE NOW.**


	10. My sweet ride my sweet night

one night twelve years old Isabella was sitting on her bed bored couldn't sleep at 12:05 in the morning till she heard her phone started ringing she instantly pick it up

"Hello" Isabella answered

" Hey Isabella watcha dooing "a familiar voice said

" oh hey phineas and not much it's 12:05 in the morning" Isabella laughs

" great. Look out your window" phineas chuckled

" ookayy" Isabella got off her bed and looked out her window Isabella eyes grew phineas was sitting inside a red smooth car with flames print all over phineas chuckled over the phone seeing her expression on her face.

" awesome car " Isabella giggled

" thanks wanna ride? " phineas said then the engine went off twice isabella smiled and bit her bottom lip before answering

" sure be down in a flash phin and I'll be sure to look ' sexy ' in the process " Isabella said putting quotation marks on the word 'sexy' phineas laughs over the phone " sure I wouldn't mind to have a 'sexy' twelve year old girl in my car " phineas winked at her Isabella rolls her eyes at the eleven year old boy and walks away and cut the call she sneaked over to her closet then accidentally mashes Pinky's favorite chew toy pinky instantly wakes up barking " shh it's okay pinky it's just me now go back to sleep boy " Isabella pets her dog back to sleep " now back to getting ready for my date with phineas...well it's actually a date wait why am i talking to myself? " isabella walks over to her closet and pulls out a black skinny shiny glittery jeans and a hot pink tank top with a black leather jacket and a dark blue peep toe boots then she finished she stepped into the mirror and place her pink bow on her head " there perfect " Isabella smiles then she quietly tip toe downstairs and opened the front door and left " man! He's so cute " Isabella exclaimed in her head as she walked up to him he wore his Orange and white strip shirt a leather jacket and black jeans with blue high tops with white lases

" when you said that you were going to look ' sexy ' you weren't kidding " phineas chuckled along with a blush as Isabella got in the front seat of the car

" thanks phin " Isabella blushes " ya know you don't bad yourself " she nudges his arm giggling phineas chuckled a bit then turned on the engine then drove off a few minutes after they were on the highway " umm phin?" Isabella looked at him " yeah Bella " he took a two minute glance at her at back at the road Isabella blushes at her nickname phineas gave her although he never called her ' Bella' before but she shook her head to clear her thoughts " umm where on earth are you taking and don't you think it's a little late to be out here...on the road " Isabella worries " you'll find out when we get there and trust me were safe and besides I wouldn't let anything happen to you I promise " phineas winked at her Isabella gave a slight giggle then they drove up a hill and stopped then he turned off the engine and looked at her " well here we are " they both got out the car Isabella started looking around " you took me away from my house for us to come on a rocky dark-WOAH! " Isabella exclaims before seeing a cliff with shimmering stars in the sky it was breathe taking phineas walks up to her and place his hands on her arms " now what was it you were saying? " phineas sarcastically says a blush crept up her face " um nothing " Isabella stutters phineas shook his head and laughs " now there was a reason why I brought you here " he turns her around to face him " I finally know why you do what you do every day you come into my backyard I finally realized why you always come in my backyard every day to be exact " phineas said as a smile grew across Isabella's face she knew exactly where he was going with this but she couldn't stand the wait " I finally realized you loved me this whole time but I was too stupid to realise it " he brushed his hand across her cheek " and I finally realized that I love you-MMM! " phineas said muffled because Isabella launches herself into him and kissed him on his opened mouth " just shut up and kiss me lover boy " deepened the kiss phineas wrapped his hands around her waist and did what he was told they finally broke the kiss with a sigh of bliss " you just couldn't wait could you? " phineas kiss her cheek " yup " she kissed him again " will you be my girlfriend? " he whispers in her mouth " yes I'm all yours " she whispers then they broke the kiss with a hug " I'll never leave you,ever he said Which made Isabella hugged him tighter.

They stay on that hill for about an hour the sun was rising and Isabella fell asleep in the car with him " Izzy wake up let's go it's 02:32 " he woke her up then they left the hill and drove back home They said there goodbyes which lasted two minutes Isabella sneaked back into her room and falls on her bed with a sigh Isabella looked out the window as the sun rose and drifted off to sleep.

That night has been truly the greatest night of her life.

 **~Dreamer**

 **Wow. I'll been writing this for 4 hours straight and I REALLY need to pee and I'm hungry but anyways I've notice that you're the only reviewer I have dreadwing so thank you so much for the reviews even though you're the only reviewer I have and so to thank you I want you to write your phinabella one shot and PM it to me and I'll publish it I'll give you all the credit ( obviously cause you're the one who wrote it DUH) so what do ya say review and let me know don't forget to review. Someone besides dreadwing lol**

 **See ya later now I REALLY have to go bathroom here I come * runs out ***


	11. Daddy

Isabella was a dancer who loved to dance but what she loved most was her dad a week ago she found out that her dad died in a plane crash she couldn't stop crying as. Much as her friends tried to cheer her up nothing would work even her mother tried cheering her up and it made no sense the only thing would cheer her up was dancing but the happiness of her dancing would only last a minute she had a dance competition at the googolplex mall so she would practice every weekend with her dance coach.

Finally the her big day has arrived she was backstage in her dressing room with her mom doing her hair and makeup while the fireside girls kept her company " we're sure your gonna do great tonight Isabella " Gretchen said " yeah" the rest of the fireside girls agreed " thanks girls your the best " Isabella smiled " okay I'm done " her mom said finishing her hair which was in a bun with a blue ribbon tied to the back and she wore a pink tutu dress which stopt at her lower waist with a black tight shorts " look so beautiful mi bebita ( my baby girl) " her mom smiled " if only your father could see you right now " she said a sad and weak smile grew on Isabella face then tears rolled down her cheeks " oh no no sweety no don't you'll mess up your makeup don't cry I know it hurts sweety but don't cry " her mom hugged her tight Isabella didn't wanted to let loose of her mother's grip " mommy it hurts so bad " the ten year old sobs " I know sweety " her mom wiped away her tear stains " we better get out there it's almost you're turn " her mom said then they walked out of the dressing room.

Isabella was backstage with the rest of the dancers she's competing against then she felt someone tapping her shoulder she turned around to face the person and that person was phineas " phineas? " Isabella said a bit confused " what are you doing there " then he gave a slight chuckle " what? You really think I was gonna miss this I would miss it for the world plus Candace and my parents are there so I had no choice either way " he smiled then Isabella hugged him " thank you it means so much to me " Isabella let's go and smiles " your welcome I just came to wish you good " phineas said then he realises what Isabella was wearing " woah " phineas says " I mean you look...woah " phineas says slightly blushing Isabella blushes in full red " thanks " Isabella giggled phineas just couldn't take his eyes off her " if only my daddy was here " she said trying her best not to cry in front of phineas but he knew she wanted to cry " Isabella your dad is always with you anyway no matter what...I know you miss you I do too " phineas pulled her into another hug then they let's go a tear rolled down her cheek " don't cry don't cry your makeup will run remember" phineas wipes away her tears " I know I can't help it " she shuffled phineas was about to say something then the announcer said " coming up we have number 20 Isabella Garcia-shaparo with a solo ' we're in heaven' " Isabella looks towards the stage " that's me " she looks back at phineas "good luck " phineas said then he quickly gives her a peck on her lips a shock grew in her she looks at phineas still blushing " thanks I better get going " Isabella said walking away " see ya " phineas smiles and made his way back into the audience and took a seat next to his brother then Isabella came on stage then the music starts to play as Isabella danced.

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven, oooh

You're all that I want  
You're all that I need

We're in heaven  
We're in heaven  
We're in heaven

The song ended and so did Isabella audience clapped so hard she hear she did a fancy walk off the stage.

A few hours later

"Sweety I am so proud of you " her mom hugged " thanks mom " Isabella said as they walked over to there car she won the competition then they saw the Flynn-fletcher family walking up to there car " hey there's the throphy girl " Mrs. Flynn-flecther hugged her " thanks Mrs. Flynn-flecther " Isabella giggled everyone congratulated Isabella on her victory then she went to phineas " hey thanks for comforting me backstage " Isabella hugged him "no problem Izzy I'm always here when you need me " phineas said then Isabella gave him a quick kiss on his lip a smile instantly grew on his face

" I love you " Isabella giggled

" love you too " phineas smiled

Isabella came home and went straight to her room for bed she entered her room and placed her throphy on her shelf next to her picture with her and her dad then she got ready for bed and turned off the light and she turned to her window and looked at a star in the sky

"I love you daddy" she whispers then drifts off to sleep.

 **~daddy**


	12. Happy New Year

**Hey everyone sorry that I wasn't updating for a really loooooooooooong time it's just I was busy with working, homework, nasty period and other stuff you don't need to now about and if dreadwing is reading this sorry I couldn't do you're request and my other viewers but the thing is I'm slowing getting bored of phinbella and new to a new TV show called odd squad! But now that phineas and ferb is...sorta over I got bored sorta but I hope you'll like this one shot bye for now!**

 **Took place on the new years episode...**

Phineas searched all over looking for Isabella when he finally found her she was in her room he knocked on the opened door " watcha doing? " he smiled " hey Phineas I'm just looking for pinky's chew toy he's been using my phone as a chew toy And I found it " she got up "ya know it's almost 12 o clock is there anything you need to do before 12? " she asked hinting him again about the new years kiss he chuckled softly and walked up to her " well there is this one thing I wanna do but I'm not really sure if I should do it " he took her hand pulling her close to him " well I think you do it you never know what could happen " she smiled she definitely knew phineas got her hint now " okay here goes " phineas said and cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a warm, fuzzy, sweet kiss which turned into six sweet kisses then they finally broke away panting heavily.

" HAPPY NEW YEAR! " everyone yelled as streamers and noise makers went off everyone started cheering

" Happy New Year Bella " phineas smiled and pulled her into a hug

" Happy New Year phineas " Isabella hugged him tightly

And so Phineas and Isabella decided that they would become a couple afterwards they went downstairs to join the rest of the gang baljeet was the first one who noticed that they were holding hands and blushing and so he wanted to be the first one to tease them about it

" woah wow since when did you two happened? " baljeet spoke up gaining the rest of the gang's attention to them

" a few minutes ago " phineas answered simply

" so dinnerbell finally got a girlfriend? " Buford asked phineas smiled and pulled Isabella close to him

" yes. Yes I did and an adorable one too " phineas pecked her lips and smiled

" AWWWWWW" everyone said watching the two young couple being all cute.

 **soo I hope you guys liked it if you didn't I don't blame you I'm getting pretty bored like I said before so ya homies.**


End file.
